memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vidiian
Description: Dr. Danara Pel, a famale Vidiian in 2372 Description: Vidiian script The Vidiians are a species found in the Delta Quadrant. For two millenia the entire race suffered from a disease called the Phage that ate away at their DNA and organs. Physiology Continuous organ transplantation led to the Phage-infected Vidiians having a wide variety of alien organs and skin on their body, resulting in a hideous appearance. However, uninfected with the Phage, the Vidiians have a standard humanoid appearance. The Vidiians facial appearance is similar to that of a human with two eyes and nose and mouth, but they also possess a swept back hairline and a slightly enlarged forebrow with no eyebrows. There is also a slight ridge which runs from the hairline down the center of the forehead to the top of the nose. History The Vidiians were a civilised culture, renowned spcifically for their artistry until the Phage attacked approximately 2000 years ago. Their civilisation was ravaged and they turned all their attention to treating the disease. By the 24th Century they had been forced to use their technology to harvest other species' organs to replace their own as they failed. In their desire to defeat the Phage, the race lost all sense of moral perspective and began to remove organs from live subjects as necessary. The first Starfleet encounter with the Vidiians occured in 2371 when the USS Voyager visited an asteroid used by the Vidiians as an organ storage facility. ATalaxian crewmember, Neelix, had his lungs removed and they were implanted into one of the two Vidiians on the asteroid. Consequently, Captain Janeway was faced with killing the Vidiian to recover the organs. Feeling that this would be morally wrong, she agreed to release them with a warning to their species not to interfere with Voyager again. The Vidiians agreed to use their advanced medical technology to transplant a lung from an Ocampan crewmember, Kes, into Neelix. (VGR: "Phage") Later that year, B'Elanna Torres was captured by Sulan, the chief surgeon of the Vidiians, and separated into human and Klingon halves. The Klingon half proved resistant to the Phage but was killed as the other captuve starfleet personnel escaped from the Avery III mines. (VGR "Faces") The species was encountered three times during 2372. In the first instance, the Voyager rescued Denara Pel, a dying Vidiian haematologist. Her condition was stabilised by the Doctor and she proved to be the first Vidiian who disapproved of the practice of organ harvesting. She and the Doctor developed a relationship but she left Voyager to help her people. (VGR "Lifesigns") The second encounter was less positive. After passing through a subspace anomaly, the Voyager was mysteriously duplicated. One of the two duplicates was attacked by a Vidiian vessel and invaded by hundreds of Vidiians. Captain Janeway destroyed the Voyager rather than let it fall into enemy hands. As a result, almost the entire crew were killed with the exception of Harry Kim and the newly born Naomi Wildman, who escaped to the surviving duplicate Voyager. (VGR "Deadlock") Several months later, Captain Janeway and Chakotay were bitten by an insect while exploring a planet and were infected by a virus. The Doctor was unable to find a cure and only exposure to the planet's ecosystem held the symptoms at bay. With no other option, the Voyager continued its journey, leaving the two officers behind. Some weeks later the Voyager encountered a Vidiian convoy. After initially avoiding contact Tuvok decided to ask them about the virus. Shortly afterwards they were contacted by Denara Pel who agreed to give them the anti-viral agent that the Vidiians had developed many years before. On meeting the convoy, the Vidiians attacked but Denara Pel, shocked at her own species' actions, offered to transport the anti-viral agent anyway. Voyager then disabled the Vidiian ships and returned to pick up Janeway and Chakotay. (VGR: "Resolutions") In 2375 it was revealed that the Phage had been cured by the Think Tank. References *VGR: "Phage" *VGR: "Faces" *VGR: "Lifesigns" *VGR: "Deadlock" *VGR: "Resolutions" *VGR: "Fury" Background The Vidiian's posess technology capable of trasnporting organs out of living beings, have devices than can split people and their DNA into two different beings, it seems odd then that to board a vessel they use the old-fashioned docking method. We may rationalize that the Vidiians are physiologically incapable of going through a long range transporter beam, due to it being harmfull to them, or their transporters have only a very short range and are so impractical for beaming aboard other ships.